El Estudiante
by Daffy666
Summary: Basada en la película mexicana con el mismo nombre, Habla de como un hombre mayor regresa a estudiar a la universidad logrando llevarse bien con sus compañeros, rompiendo la gran brecha generacional que se forma... Pero no todo es color de rosa, y si no estableces cuales son tus prioridades puede que te arrepientas... Porque uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... Traigo otra historia esta vez de la pareja NiChu y otras mas, esta basada en la pelicula de el estudiante, la cual ha sido una pelicula bastante bonita a mi parecer y espero que si no la han visto al leer esta historia se animen a verla, esta practicamente hecha tal cual, solo cambiando algunas cosas para ambientarla a Hetalia y obviamente al yaoi.

Los personajes como siempre no son mios salvo por algunos que al final del capitulo se los pondre. La historia en si de la pelicula no me pertenece u.u y bueno sin mas que decir se los dejo aqui.

advertencia: Uso de nombres humanos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

El estudiante.

-y por eso Ignacio dice... "La pálida muerte visita por igual las chozas de los pobres, las torres de los reyes"- leyó Gabriel un chico moreno de unos increíbles ojos dorados, mientras veía fijamente a al frente donde se encontraba su pareja, aquel chico tierno de ojos violetas que lo había enamorado en tan poco tiempo.

-muy bien Gabriel, felicidades- dijo el director de la universidad mientras revisaba unos papeles -el alumno Honda Kiku- miro al frente y no veía a nadie -Kiku Honda?- como nadie contesto siguió llamando a los demás alumnos para que pasaran.

Matthew Williams, aquel chico que miraba Gabriel se quedo viendo una silla en especial, una silla que estaba vacía y suspiro sintiendo una gran nostalgia, todos ahí extrañaban a Kiku pero sabían que seguramente en esos momentos la estaba pasando muy mal.

Mientras esto pasaba, lejos de la universidad se encontraba un señor, ya mayor acostado en una cama matrimonial viendo al techo, pensando... Pensando en como había dejado ir aquello que realmente amaba... Aquella persona que sin importar que... Siempre estaba a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Un años atras...

-bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a esta, su nueva casa la universidad de Guanajuato- les daba la bienvenida el director a todos los que estaban ahí, todos y cada uno de esos jóvenes listos para aprender nuevas cosa, sin embargo había una figura ahí que destacaba no por el hecho de ser asiático si no por su edad.  
Se veía que era una persona ya mayor.

-no se si fue el capricho de un niño, escondido en el cuerpo de un anciano- pensaba ese mismo señor japonés que escuchaba atento las palabras del director -o quizás el ideal de un joven proyectado en la mirada de un adulto- continuo escuchando hasta que al fin regreso a su casa.

Flash back

Se encontraba Honda Kiku en su casa cenando en compañía de sus 2 hijos, su yerno y su nieto.

-Y díganos Kiku-san... ¿Qué estudiaría?¿administración?- pregunto su yerno Xuan curioso mientras comía un poco de lo que había en la mesa aunque eso no le hizo cambiar su cara seria de siempre.

-Etto... Bueno yo- no alcanzo a decir nada porque su hijo menor Im Yong Soo lo había interrumpido.

-¿Por qué no? Ya estas jubilado a los que quieras da-ze- dijo el menor mientras comía mirando a su padre.

-¿A su edad? Por favor... ¿Sabes lo gracioso que se vería jeo?- dijo el mayor que respondía al nombre de Im Kwan Su.

-Gracioso...-suspiro Kiku pensandolo pero nuevamente el menor de sus hijos lo interrumpió.

-No le hagas caso oto-san... Ya sabes como es Kwan Su amargado de por vida da-ze- dijo mirando a su hermano y sacándole la lengua, a pesar de que ya eran mayores de edad y se habían graduado de la universidad seguían comportandose como niños en ocasiones como esas.

Tanto Kwan como Xua se quedaron viendo al mayor esperando una intervención, mas esta nunca llego por parte de el así que Xuan se aventuro a hacer un comentario...

-Pues solo le faltaría el titulo ¿no es así Honda-san?- dijo mirándolo fijamente, aunque parecía que nadie ahí quería dejar hablar al pobre de Kiku pues siempre alguien se le adelantaba.

-El titulo mas difícil de lograr es cuando te llaman señor con mucho respeto y cariño- dijo el querido esposo de Kiku, Yao alguien de la edad de Kiku pero de asendencia China -Y ese tu ya lo tienes Kiku...- di con una sonrisa sincera, para luego regresar a comer.

-Arigatou...- dijo kiku mientras miraba su comida.

Yao lo miro mientras tomaba su mano con una sonrisa pero poco a poco esta se fue borrando al ver a kiku serio - ¿lo dices de verdad?- pregunto no muy seguro esperando que su marido lo negara.

Kiku solo miro a Yao como queriendo expresarle que realmente esperaba poder cumplir con esa nueva menta que se había planteado.

-Abuelito.. ¿Si vamos a ir mañana a la universidad?- pregunto un pequeño niño de unos escasos 8 años de ojos cafés y el cabello algo alborotado que respondía al nombre de Yalito.

Kiku solo río un poco mirando a su nieto y asintió -claro- dijo recibiendo las miradas de todos -Es que le ofrecí ir a dar una vuelta por esos rumbos- dijo expresandoselo a todos los demás.

A la mañana siguiente iban ambos abuelo y nieto caminando admirando los grandes edificios que había por ahí, hasta que al fin llegaron a la universidad. Justo en ese momento iba pasando un vendedor de helados llamando la atención del niño.

-Abuelito ¿podemos comprar un helado?- pregunto ilusionado, por que aparte ese día había amanecido muy caluroso.

-Hai, vamos -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban al señor de los helados, ambos pidieron de vainilla y después de haberlos pagado se adentraron a la universidad, poco a poco fueron recorriendo los pasillos de aquella enorme institución logrando que Kiku fuera pensando muy seriamente en inscribirse y poder andar por esos pasillos sin preocupaciones como hacían los jóvenes.

Continuaron caminando recorriendo algunos salones, la biblioteca hasta que al fin luego de unas horas llegaron hasta lo que era el teatro de la institución se veía grande y bastante oscuro, aunque este era alumbrado por la luz que entraba de las ventanas que había ahí mostrando que estaba perfectamente adecuado, con un escenario los vestuarios y las escenografías. Todo eso hizo que algo dentro de Kiku saltara de emoción.

Mas al llegar a ese sitio se encontraron con un señor, aproximadamente de la edad de Kiku.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó ese hombre que aun con los años que tenia se veía bastante bien rubio y de ojos verdes, aunque lo que llamo la atención de ambos fueron sus cejas bastante gruesas, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland -este lugar es solo para los estudiantes -colocandose frente a ellos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, demo... La puerta estaba abierta así que pensamos que podríamos entrar- le explico tranquilo mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su nieto.

-Las puertas de la cultura, así como las puertas de la iglesia y de la política siempre están abiertas o deberían estarlo- les explico el rubio.

-En ese caso, cualquiera puede entrar ¿no es así?- dijo Kiku de manera lógica, después de todo si estaban abiertas era para que los demás entraran ¿no?

-No, no, únicamente los estudiantes pero las puertas siempre deben estar abiertas, no las vaya usted a cerrar- dijo como si nada Arthur -por favor síganme- caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto mientras caminaba con su nieto siguiendo al otro hasta que este se detuvo a la mitad.

-Pues les tengo que abrir ¿Si no como van a salir?- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Sumimasen demo... Me acaba de decir que las puertas siempre deben estar abiertas- no entendiendo lo que decía el ese hombre.

-las puertas de la cultura si, pero las de este lugar las tengo que cerrar porque si o cualquiera entra- dijo el de ojos verdes recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por el japonés -claro sin ofender al joven- con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía a Yalito.

-Me dijo joven- mirando a su abuelito -¿ya soy grande?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente típica del niño.

-Aquí joven todos somos grandes... Y todos somos pequeñitos.. Todos somos lo que queramos ser, demuestra imaginación...- le dijo tranquilo mientras se ponía a su altura.

-¿Y usted quien es?- le pregunto mientras reía un poco por la forma de ser del mayor.

-Yo soy el velador, o el cuidador... Yo me encargo de cuidar las letras que aquí se recitan- dijo mientras le mostraba el escenario para luego dirigir su vista hasta kiku quien ya se había ido a revisar el lugar, llevo a Yalito hasta donde estaba su abuelo quien veía el letrero de la obra "El ingenioso Hidalgo: Don Quijote de la Mancha"

-Oiga usted..-le dijo Kiku mientras volteaba a verlo -¿Para cuando?- curioso, porque si le interesaba saber, esa historia se la había leído mucho tiempo antes y sin duda verla en obra le gustaría mucho.

-Para el proximo año- le comento viendo un poco -por cierto... ¿Le han dicho que se parece al Quijote?- comento como si no le diera importancia.

Kiku sin duda se sorprendió pero sonrío ante el comentario, jamas se había esperado que alguien le dijera eso aunque el se rehusaba a creer en eso, siguió caminando con su nieto hasta que llegaron a una calle donde sorprendentemente estaba una estatua del Quijote y ante los ojos curiosos de su nieto comenzó a relatarle todas las hazañas que había logrado el quijote en su viaje.

Al otro día Kiku se levanto temprano junto a su esposo y fueron hasta un centro de recreación donde se encontraban 2 de sus amigos y donde podían entretenerse ambos.

-!No bruder así no, no estas entrando conmigo!- dijo un hombre rubio de ojos tremendamente azules y bastante alto llamado Ludwig-

-Eres tu el que no entra con mi awesome persona West- le reclamo un albino de ojos color rojo bajando el violín que llevaba.

-Es por Feliciano- le dijo Ludwig a su hermano - vamos a tocar para el y yo mando la pauta- dijo acomodando bien el violonchelo -bueno...1...2...- no termino de contar cuando el otro ya estaba tocando su violin -¡Gilbert! Te volviste a adelantar- se quejo -¿Qué parte de no te adelantes no entendiste?-

En ese preciso momento iban entrando al patio Kiku y Yao, aunque a Yao se le notaba cierto aire de molestia.

-Es ridiculo lo que planeas hacer Kiku- dijo el chino molesto mientras se dirigia dentro del lugar, sin embargo fue detenido por Kiku antes de eso.

-No Yao, podrá ser extraño pero no ridículo- tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo que voltee a verlo.

-Kiku ¿nunca te puedes quedar quieto? ¿Nunca?- le dijo molesto mirando como el japonés solo desviaba la mirada -Siempre sales con ideas diferentes... Con situaciones que no tienen nada que ver- dijo suspirando -Por favor Kiku... ¿Por qué no podemos pasar nuestros últimos años tranquilos, como lo habíamos planeado?- mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu lo has dicho Yao, nuestros últimos años... Si no lo hago ahora nunca- le expreso sincerandose por un momento perdiendo esa cara seria y dejando ver un rostro decidido.

-Y si no aprovechamos para estar juntos ¿cuando?- le pregunto aun con el tono de molestia instalado en su voz.

-Nunca eh estado lejos- dijo Kiku de manera tranquila y con una mirada de paz en esos orbes negros.

-No, pero si ausente- dijo en un tono triste el chino alejandose de su marido con una mirada en la cual se podía leer tristeza y resignación.

Kiku miro como se alejaba su esposo y se quedo pensando que ahí estaba nuevamente el, queriendo llevar a Yao por su camino para cumplir sus planes, pidiéndole que cambiara los suyos y la ilusión de una vida tranquila.

Se sento junto a sus compañeros con el violin que llevaba y junto a ellos comenzó a tocar, mientras recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho los demás sobre sus planes.

Al otro día Kiku fue junto a Yao hasta la universidad para registrarse, haciendo fila no exactamente para la carrera de administración si no mas bien para la carrera de literatura, porque las palabras de Arthur se le habían quedado muy gravadas en su mente.

Paso con la chica que lo a tendería y esta se le quedo viendo algo extraño.

-lo siento señor, pero va tener que venir su hijo- le explico la chica mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

-¿Mi hijo?- pregunto Kiku sin lograr comprender a que se refería la chica.

-¿Su nieto? El estudiante que esta interesado en ingresar a la institución.

Kiku miro a Yao quien solo cubría su boca ligeramente para ocultar una risa que se le quería escapar de los labios.

-Perdóneme, mire usted, aquí esta mi solicitud, mi credencial del Incien, mi acta de nacimiento protocolizada y mi certificado de estudios protocolizado también, como podrá darse cuenta yo soy el alumno... Yo soy el interesado- le explico a la chica.

-Ya veo.. Discúlpeme señor- dijo mientras le ponía un sello de recibido y le sonreía aunque era lógico que eso pasara, cuantas veces podías ver a un señor de edad avanzada queriendo regresar a la universidad a estudiar.

-No, no se preocupe- le dijo amablemente -muchas gracias-

Fin del flash back

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado n.n se acepta lo que quieran, y bueno como les decia algunos supongo que los reconocieron y otros no.

En este capitulo aparecen: [nombre humano/ nombre de pais - creador(es)]

Kiku Honda / Japon - Hmaruya-san

Yao Wang / China - Himaruya-san

Gabriel Rodriguez/ Cd. Juarez - Akeifa (una amiga) basado en un dibujo de Tifamex en deviantart.

Matthew Williams / Canadá - Himaruya-san

Im Yong Soo/ Corea del sur - Himaruya-san

Xuan/ Nyo Vietnam - Himaruya-san

Im Kwan Su/ Corea del norte - Mei (otra amiga) en deviantart comoo YukiIronhand

Yalito/Tailandia - Himaruya-san

Arthur Kirkland / Inglaterra - Himaruya-san

Ludwig y Gilbert / Alemania y Prusia - Himaruya-san

Feliciano / italia del norte -Himaruya-san

Y esos son todos, en este cap la mayoria fueron personajes de Himaruya-san (obvio) pero en el proximo saldran mas personajes originales asi que espero les guste.

Se acepta todo tomatazos, halagos(?) y bueno lo que se les venga a la mente siempre y cuandosea con respeto .


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, vengo con el otro capitulo del fic . los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno solo alguno. Si son míos, y lamento mucho el OC de los personajes, pero es mas o menos para seguir bien el ritmo de la película. Bueno espero que les guste y cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las contestare.

Advertencia: nombres humanos. (Al final como en el capitulo anterior les deja los nombres y a quienes representan y de donde fueron sacados)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

Al final después de la bienvenida que dio el director todos se fueron a sus respectivos salón porque seguía una pequeña junta de maestros, y ellos podrían tener quizás la primera hora del día libre.

Mientras la junta de maestros se llevaba acabo, podías ver a cientos de estudiantes ir y venir por los pasillos, algunos otros se encontraban dentro de sus salones pero en grupitos hablando de diversos temas típicos en adolescentes o chavos como solían llamarse a si mismos.

-¡Oye Angelo! Nos conocemos desde siempre, hazme un favor- le dijo Gabriel sentándose en la paleta de su propia banca colocando los pies en el asiento mientras se dirigía a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color topacio de un tono de piel bastante pálido.

-¿Ahora para qué necesitas ayuda?- curioso mientras leía un libro, el cual tuvo que cerrar para poner atención a su amigo de la primaria.

-¿Te acuerdas el ultimo examen que salí bajo y eso y dijeron que me pondrían otro y esas cosas?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Si, lo recuerdo- suspiro mientras guardaba su libro -supongo que quieres ayuda ¿cierto?- casi con un tono resignado y hasta cierto punto decepcionado mientras la puerta del salón se abría.

-Si bueno sabes que no se me da y tu...- no pudo terminar de decirle porque todos sus compañeros comenzaron a sentarse en orden por lo que los imito y se sentó en diagonal a su amigo.

Justo en ese instante Kiku iba entrando al salón y se dio cuenta de esto sintiéndose algo incomodo, tranquilo camino entre las filas hasta llegar al asiento que estaba vacío al lado de Angelo.

-Etto...disculpa ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto aferrando un poco mas fuerte su portafolio.

-¿Eh? Si, claro como guste- dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo sin comprender muy bien ¿Qué no era el maestro?

-Arigatou Gozaimasu- dijo tomando asiento y viendo a su alrededor.

Angelo sin comprender que acababa de pasar volteo a ver a Gabriel quien solo se supo alzar de hombros porque el tampoco sabia nada, y sinceramente no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Mas sin embargo pocos segundos después de que Kiku se sentó, un chico rubio de ojos bonitos abrió la puerta mirando el interior como buscando algo, al ver esto Kiku se levanto de su lugar.

-Si gusta puede sentarse aquí- dijo señalando su lugar donde aun estaba su portafolio.

-Ay no, mil gracias señor pero..-dijo el ojivioleta pero fue interrumpido por Kiku.

-No, no, no..Kiku...mi nombre es Kiku, señor para los que no son mis amigos le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ay que lindo señor..digo Kiku pero vera...es decir veras... Creo que esta no es mi clase- le explico mirando a los que estaban ahí dentro.

-Oh bueno esta clase es..- justo en ese momento Gabriel se había levantado y colocado delante de el.

-Esta es Introducción a la literatura hispana ¿a cual vas tu?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, ese chico era muy atractivo, pero lo que mas le gusto fueron esos ojos violetas que llamaron su atención.

-Voy a historia del impresionismo- dijo algo nervioso porque todos en ese momento se habían volteado a donde estaban ellos.

-Mmm ya veo...lastima- dijo sin pensarlo, pero al ver como el pequeño ángel rubio levantaba una ceja se corrigió -quiero decir que es una lastima que no vas a estar aquí- y con ese comentario logro escuchar la adorable risa de ese chico -por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Matthew- dijo sonriendo.

-Un gusto me llamo Gabriel- dijo extendiendo su mano y tomando la del chico, notando que sus manos eran bastante suaves -y si no me equivoco tu salón debe estar al final de este pasillo-

-ah, ya veo, muchas gracias- le sonrió amablemente y decidió salir de ahí pero noto como el otro aun no le soltaba -mi mano...¿me la prestas?- dijo riendo y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿eh? Ah si perdón- algo avergonzado pero sin dejar que los demás lo notaran.

Matthew salió de ese salón dirigiéndose al suyo y Gabriel se sentó siendo observado por Angelo quien solo tenia una ligera sonrisa de burla y negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo Kiku se volteo a verlo.

-Esta lindo el chico ¿verdad?- le pregunto tranquilo mirándolo.

Gabriel solo movió la cabeza como diciendo "ah pues no esta mal" y haciendo con esto que Kiku se volteara al frente. En ese momento apareció por la puerta un hombre alto, castaño y de unos increíbles ojos verdes, ese hombre miro el pizarrón que ya estaba todo rayado con una invitación a festejar las fiestas patrias, la cual borro sin decir mas, dejo sus cosas y se puso en medio viendo a todos.

-"La vida es sueño... Y los sueños...sueños son" ¿quién es?- pregunto en general.

Angelo no pudo evitarlo y alzo la mano rápidamente y espero a que le dieran la palabra, cuando esto sucedió sonrió.

-Calderon de la Barca- emocionado y con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Qué obra?- dijo el profesor mirando al chico fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

-La vida es un sueño del siglo de oro español- contesto algo nervioso por la mirada del hombre frente a ellos.

-Siglo de oro, los clásicos, Calderon de la Barca...Lope de Vega...-dijo siendo interrumpido por un alumno que acababa de llegar -Llegas tarde- mirándolo algo molesto -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-lo siento- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza -Mi nombre es Rafael- con la voz de alguien que a penas se hubiera levantado.

-Bueno en esta clase no se va a tolerar la impuntualidad ni los lentes oscuros o gorras- dijo serio a todos y volteo a verlo -¿ya has leído el quijote?-

-¿completo?- pregunto el chico haciendo que todos sus demás compañeros se rieran -no señor-

-¿lo piensas leer algún día?- serio.

-si señor,algún día- dijo mirando a todos lados menos al profesor.

-siéntate- dijo mientras continuaba dando su clase tratando de ignorarlo solo para no tener problemas desde el principio.

Al final todos salieron tranquilos del salón, había sido algo pesada esa clase y no podían evitar estar cansados. Kiku con tranquilidad se fue a sentar a una banca junto a un chico que traía una guitarra, este era alguien de piel morena y ojos color chocolate pero la verdad es que no tocaba muy bien.

Estuvo un rato prestandole atención hasta que noto como este chico comenzaba a mejorar a la hora de tocar, dándose cuenta que eso se debía a que se estaba quedando viendo a un chico que si no mal recordaba iba en su clase, cuando este se levanto y se fue el de la guitarra suspiro y dejo de tocar solo quedándose pensando en Angelo a quien conoció de vista por su amigo Gabriel.

-Oye... Merece oírla- comento Kiku mientras veía como el otro se iba de ahí.

-¿esta chida verdad viejo?- dijo sonriendo y riendo un poco.

-¿Qué?- dijo kiku al no entender a que se refería.

-La rola...¿esta chida?- le explico.

-Oh no, yo me refiero a la música- no entendía unas palabras de las que le dijo el chico.

-pues yo también...-dijo guardando su guitarra -bueno fue un gusto viejo soy Jose Maria- levantándose y se fue directamente a donde esta uno de sus amigos, Gabriel

-¿Qué onda Chema? ¿Cómo ves a mi compañero?- dijo en cierto tono de burla recargado en la pared junto al tablón de anuncios.

-¿Quién? ¿El ruquito ese?- dijo como si no se la creyera y sinceramente no se la creía.

-Si, tengo 2 clases con el- explico hasta que Arthur, el hombre del teatro se paro frente a ambos chicos.

-¿Les estorbo jóvenes? - pregunto como si nada.

-No pues no, para nada- contestaron ambos acomodando sus cosas.

-Me alegro, pero ustedes a mi si, compermiso- prácticamente los hizo a un lado y coloco el anuncio de la obra "El Quijote" -Los que deseen participar deben inscribirse, lo que no lo desean pues no- dijo algo obvio pero ya eran los años encima los que le hacían hablar.

-Creo que esta tomado- dijo Gabriel en voz baja.

-No digas eso wey, es la edad...- dijo José ocasionando que ambos rieran, sin embargo la risa no duro mucho pues una chica se acerco y sin importarle que estaba ellos ahí se inscribió para la obra.

-Pásale...- dijo Gabriel en tono sarcástico viendo mal a la chica -mejor vámonos...-sin mas comenzó a caminar junto a José. Pero en ese momento paso a su lado Matthew a inscribirse en la obra por lo que cuando este se alejo lo suficiente Gabriel se regreso para anotarse también.

-No manches Gabriel, lo que haces por un chico lindo- riendo lo fue empujando a la salida, mas sin embargo en ese momento Angelo también paso por ahí para anotarse en la obra logrando de esta manera que Jose se regresará a inscribirse.

-Ay si y yo soy el que hago las cosas por un chico ¿no?- también río y se alejaron del sitio.

Por otro lado, Kiku también se había inscrito para las audiciones de la obra y fue a ver a Arthur quien seguramente no podría creérselo.

-¡Arthur-san! ¡Arthur-san!- decía con voz alta mientras entraba al teatro buscando al hombre que había visto con anterioridad

-¡Ey! ¿Quién me busca?- pregunto asomándose desde una de las zonas altas del teatro escolar -..ah... Usted, triste figura... y dígame ¿que quiere?- pregunto un tanto harto de eso.

-Konichiwa Arthur-san, ya me inscribí en la obra- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Pero ¿Qué no le dije que esto solo era para estudiantes?- dijo con una voz como cansada, no podía entender porque ese hombre japonés no se rendía en ir a su santuario.

Kiku se esperaba que el rubio le dijera eso y sonrió un poco sacando una credencial del su saco -¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy?- dijo contento pero su rostro seguía dando una apariencia neutral.

Arthur se quedo sorprendido al ver como el otro sacaba la credencial -No lo puedo creer... Quizás, una alma joven- dijo ya en un tono mas tranquilo -si es que dura...- como dudoso.

-Bueno, pero usted como me ve- el no se sentía viejo ni mucho menos, aunque sabia que muchos se dejaban guiar por la apariencia.

Arthur no quiso contestar a eso y solo se alejo diciendo -nos vemos en las audiciones-

Horas después cuando Kiku ya se encontraba en su casa estaba con casi toda su familia reunida, pues Xuan y Kwan no se encontraban dado que estaban trabajando.

-¿En serio vas a audicionar da ze?- dijo Yong mientras comía y algo emocionado porque se sentía feliz de que su padre estuviera haciendo lo que le gustaba.

-Hay kiku... Tu estas loco...- dijo Yao con una semi sonrisa y algo de preocupación.

-No, no, no, me encanta la idea de que oto-san participe da ze- dijo contento y emocionado.

Al terminar de comer cada quien se retiro a realizar sus actividades extras, sin embargo al anochecer la familia entera se reunió para ir a una "fiesta" en el centro de recreación donde todos bailaban.

Y mientras Kiku y Yao bailaban, Yalito se encontraba comiendo un elote muy tranquilo contento de ver así de felices a sus abuelos, aunque sus padres no lo dejaban ir a jugar con otros pocos niños que habían ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Kiku se levanto mas temprano porque sinceramente el esperaba llegar al teatro y ensayar.

-Señor pero estos no son gigantes..son molinos- dijo Rafael, un joven de piel morena color chocolate y unos ojos miel increíbles mientras ensayaba el quijote hasta que vio entrar a Kiku.

Kiku quedo fascinado viendo como los que estaban ahí estaban ensayando y saludo a los que estaban en su clase aunque estos no le prestaron tanta atención.

-Señor Honda- dijo el profesor -que gusto verlo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Usted? ¿Profesor Carriedo?- pregunto sin creérsela ¿que no era Arthur-san el encargado?

-Profesor en el salón señor, aquí soy el director- le explico con tranquilidad porque comprendía con la edad todo era mas difícil -¿Usted quiere actuar?-

-Ah... Es que yo pensé... Ha..Hai quisiera actuar- dijo esperando que el profesor le diera algún papel, quizás el del quite.

-Todos lo admirados señor Honda, yo mas que nadie pero no conviene que usted haga eso, confíe en mi- sincero aunque se sentía una pizca mal por romperle las ilusiones -no se vería bien-

Kiku ante estas palabras, se sentía mal pero solo asintió y dio media vuelta para irse, encontrándose en la salida con Arthur.

-Yo solo soy un velador... Que juega a ser director- dijo sintiéndose mal por el otro.

Humillado y triste Kiku al terminar las clases se fue a su casa y al anochecer hablo con Yao explicándole como se sentía.

-Es verdad Yao, nos creen dioses...- quejándose de los profesores -Creen que con decirnos una palabra ya entendimos todo, francamente no los entiendo- dijo recostando en la cama -sabes que Yao... Me ven viejo- algo pensativo.

-Hay Kiku, ¿Y como quieres que te vean aru?- contesto acomodandose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente.

Pasaron los días con tranquilidad, algunos ensayando, otros solo teniendo clases pues pronto se acercaban las fiestas patrias.

Un día antes de la fiesta Kiku se encontraba en el salón prestándole atención a la docente.

-Bueno... En el trabajo que vamos a hacer tendrán que trabajar en equipos, así que por favor formen los equipos uno en cada esquina del salón- explico mientras caminaba por el frente de todos los alumnos.

Estos se pusieron en pie y se fueron con sus amigos, repartiendose en las esquina del lugar, aunque esto ocasiono que Kiku se quedara solito.

-Chicos, necesitamos que todos tengan grupo ¿Quien toma al señor? Sino, yo lo pongo en alguno de los equipos- dijo seria.

Gabriel, era un maldito a veces pero bueno no tenia nada en contra del señor y aunque no lo pareciera le podía que no respetaran a los mayores -¡Ey! Aqui señor, con nosotros- dijo para después ponerse a trabajar hasta que se escucho el timbre.

Mientras esto pasaba en casa de Kiku se encontraba Yao haciendo un rico almuerzo al estilo oriental y acomodandolo en una canasta. Al terminar se dirigió a la universidad donde estaba su marido, sin embargo al entrar se vio perdido entre tanto adolescente, sin embargo agradeció que pronto encontró a Kiku en una banca cerca de el y se dirigió a este, quien contento se puso en pie y lo ayudo con la cesta dirigiéndose a la parte superior de la universidad donde había una terraza y con varias mesas.

Ahí también se encontraba Matthew quien dibujaba con tranquilidad la torre de la iglesia que se encontraba enfrente, aunque no le gustaba como iba quedando el dibujo, sin embargo al ver a Kiku y a Yao contento y bastante enamorados se le fue el enojo completamente.

-Yao... Arigatou -dijo viendo el bento que le había preparado con un montón de cosas que a el le gustaban.

-Ey Kiku- dijo Gabriel acercándose aunque sintiéndose fuera de lugar al ver a otro señor.

-Konichiwa, te presento a mi esposo- dijo tranquilo -¿Qué se te ofrece?- curioso de que el otro se acercara.

-Gabriel, mucho gusto- dijo presentandose con Yao -Bueno es que vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta- entregándoles las invitaciones.

-Ah muchas gracias... Cuenta con nosotros- di tranquilo mientras veía la invitación.

-Ahorita nos vemos...-dijo Gabriel mientras se había quedando viendo a Matthew, se dirigió hasta el y le sonrió -Hola, no puedes faltar- dijo entregándole su invitación.

-Hola...¿Y que es- dijo tomando el trozo de papel en sus manos no muy seguro.

-Es nuestra fiesta del 15 ya sabes para festejar la independencia y eso- la verdad solo le importaba la fiesta.

-Ah, claro ¿Y puedo ir con pareja?- curioso aunque algo divertido al ver la reacción del otro.

-Emmm, bueno de hecho aun nos faltan algunas invitaciones, pero...creo- bien, ya quería matar a alguien sin saber quien era.

Matthew ante esto río suavecito y recargo su codo en la mesa apoyando la cabeza en su mano -¿Y por que no puedo faltar?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno...- no sabia que decir así que se le quedo viendo y luego se puso de pie -¡José!- dijo su nombre en alto y fue hacia el dejando a Matt solo y riéndose por la actitud de Gabriel.

Bueno, eso fue todo en este cap, siento que quedo muy corto pero prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo o dependiendo de como lo sientan n.n

En este capitulo aparecen: [nombre humano/ nombre de pais - creador(es)]

Angelo Vargas / Vaticano - Es mio.

José Maria / Mexico - Akeifa (amiga, misma que dio vida a gabriel)

Rafael / Veracruz -tambien es mio

Antonio Carriedo - Himaruya-san

Y bueno es es todo, son los nuevos porque los otros personjes estan en el capitulo anterior n.n ojala les haya gustado y bueno se acepta de todo un poco


End file.
